


moonlit horizons

by msermesth



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth
Summary: Tony doesn't believe in magic, but that hasn't stopped Timely's latest visitor from making him an offer he won't refuse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	moonlit horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/gifts).



> Happy stocking time!!!
> 
> Set after the series finishes, so Steve starts off dead.

“Can we get to the point of the matter?” Tony asked as he poured himself more tea. “It’s always lovely to stop by and visit you--” He looked across the table at Wong, who gave him a subtle smile in return. “--But I’m not sure why I’m here.”

“As you know, Timely has lost a lot recently. It's not the same without the sheriff or Mr. Banner.” Wong spoke like he had all the time in the world. Tony tried not to think of the half-finished inventions waiting for him back at the workshop. “I’ve reached out to a good friend of mine to help us. He's a doctor."

Tony assumed the ‘good friend’ was the strangely-attired man sitting with them. He had never met him before, but all of Timely had been talking about the new stranger since he entered the town yesterday. After a full twenty-four hours of gossip, Tony felt like he already knew the man. “You look like someone that’s seen the world. How did Wong lure you into this two-horse town?”

“The old fashioned way,” the man replied. He had a deep voice with an accent that sounded like he came from the East Coast but read more books than he spoke to people. “He told me about all the interesting things that have happened here since the sheriff was killed and the mayor was ousted. I wanted to see this place for myself.”

Tony managed to not wince at the mention of Steve’s death. He looked again at Wong, curious at what exactly was so ‘interesting’ about Timely. There had been some strange events over the last six months, but that hadn't filled the town's hollow center. At least, it hadn't for Tony. “I’ll agree that Timely is...interesting, but I’m not sure if it’s interesting enough to justify your trip.”

The man smiled, enigmatically enough that Tony wasn’t even sure it was a real smile. “He also told me there was much good I could do here.”

“I guess so. Mr. Banner is very much missed.” Tony shrugged. “But we’ve survived these months without his care and have been trying to find someone else to see to our medical needs.” He wasn’t sure why, but the man gave him an uneasy feeling. It wasn’t a _bad_ feeling, but Tony could sense that there was much more to him then he would let on. He didn't like being left in the dark.

“Even better. I haven’t been much of a doctor since I hurt my hands.” The man raised his gnarled fingers up for Tony to see how they tremmored at being held aloft. “But I have other skills.”

Tony blinked, more annoyed than he was minutes ago. Why exactly had Wong invited him over to speak to this doctor, who was not actually a doctor? “What is your name? I’m not sure you told me when I entered.”

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange,” he responded with a quirked eyebrow.

“Doctor Strange, huh?” Tony avoided the impulse to huff. “What a name. You’ll fit in great in Timely. And what exactly are your skills?”

“I am a master of the mystical arts.” Doctor Strange somehow managed to say that with a straight face.

Tony looked from him to Wong and back and was dismayed to find neither of them laughing. “I don’t believe in magic,” he grunted and stood up. He had better things to do than to talk about Steve’s death and be the center of some odd joke. 

Doctor Strange spoke before Tony placed his cup back on the table. “And there was a time you didn’t believe in sobriety, but look how things change.” Tony was stunned by the mention of his past drinking. For a few seconds he felt betrayed that Wong had said something about it, but the shame he experienced was stronger. _Everyone_ knew. There was no reason this man shouldn’t either. “No one told me about your past struggles,” Doctor Strange said as if he could read Tony’s mind. 

“You just knew.” It wasn’t a question. A question would indicate that he was willing to believe what the man was selling. 

“I know a lot of things,” he replied, not at all sounding like he had heard Tony’s dismissive tone. “I also know that you miss your old sheriff more than you’re willing to admit.”

He didn't know what to say. Tony looked towards the window and through the thick, blurry glass. Wong’s home was in the heart of Timely. Even though he couldn’t see it from this angle, Tony knew exactly where he was in relation to where Steve had been gunned down. It was too close. It was _always_ too close. “I’m not sure that’s relevant,” Tony replied, choosing to downplay the wave of despair that flooded his heart when he thought of Steve. 

Doctor Strange smiled the sort of smile that communicated he had the upper hand. “It’s very relevant. It’s why I’m here, after all. I think this is a situation I can fix.”

“You can’t,” Tony said simply. “He’s dead. I saw him die.” He tried not to think about it too much, tried not to remember what it was like to hear Steve’s lifeless body hit the dirt of the Timely’s main road. 

There was silence in the room. Tony could tell he was being evaluated. Wong spoke up to ease the tension. “My friend has many talents,” he explained. “The one he is referring to is rare and difficult to accomplish, and I have only seen it done once before. It requires the sort of assistance that few are willing to give.” It was pretty clear that this 'talent' had to do with Steve's death.

Doctor Strange cut in to say, “And it must be given freely,” all the while holding Tony’s gaze. 

“My life.” Tony didn’t believe in any of this, but certainly that was the only right answer. It was a justifiable price.

“No,” Doctor Strange replied, and shook his head. He turned to Wong to tell him, “Why do people always think that?” Wong only smiled and poured himself more tea. 

“Then what is it?” Tony asked, irked at how casually the two had shaken off his response.

Doctor Strange waited a beat to speak that Tony was sure was only to increase the dramatic tension. “Your _lies_.” 

Tony looked between the two of them. “I don't understand.”

“People do not understand how powerful the truth is. They hide it behind stories and falsehoods for many reasons, but every time they do, they conceal something even bigger than the truth. They conceal their own strength.” Doctor Strange took a long sip of tea, providing unasked-for time for Tony to think about how Steve would have liked that sentiment. “I need that strength to bring your dear sheriff back to Timely. If you agree, you will have to forfeit your right to lie for the rest of your days.”

_I don’t believe this_ , Tony told himself. “Let me humor you. If I freely give up my ability to lie, you’ll bring Steve back. How?”

Wong replied with one word: “Magic.”

“Let’s assume magic exists, which it doesn’t,” Tony began. “What do I have to lose?”

“Think about it. Certainly there are things you have to keep secret from the world.”

Tony shook his head. “The whole town of Timely has seen me at my worst. I don’t have secrets.”

“What about your feelings for your late sheriff?” Doctor Strange asked, his voice perfectly casual even if the connotation was clear.

The question stole Tony’s breath from his lungs. They were the sort of feelings that could lead to his ousting from Timely. They were the sort of feelings that would have driven Steve away, if he ever knew.

“Now I see you understand.” Doctor Strange stood up. “Take a little time to think about it. I’ll be here for the week.” He turned away from Tony. “Wong, as always, your tea is delicious.”

Then he pivoted as if he was going to leave and Tony didn’t hesitate to say, “Wait! I’ve already decided.” He didn’t believe any of this, so there was nothing to lose, and a small voice told him he’d always regret it even if he didn’t try. “I’ll do it.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow in Wong’s direction. “Ok. Give me a few minutes to prepare and then we’ll begin.”

Tony watched him put gather things from around Wong’s home and arrange them to his liking. All the while Tony reminded himself that this would just be something to laugh about when he got home in the evening. 

He was so immersed in that thought process that he didn’t notice when Doctor Strange finished what he was doing. Tony knew because the man coughed loudly to draw his attention. “I am ready to begin.”

“Oh. Good. I’m ready, too.” Tony stood up because that seemed to be what he was being asked to do. 

Doctor Strange raised his hand towards Tony and read from a book in a language Tony had no knowledge of. They continued for at least fifteen minutes. Tony shifted from foot to foot, more and more aware of the fact that this was probably a joke at his expense. He was seriously considering walking away when Doctor Strange stopped speaking and motioned towards him. “Now is when you say the name of your sheriff in the way you knew him.”

Tony wasn’t sure exactly what that meant, but he said, “Steve Rogers,” because that’s what sounded right.

“And now say your own name as you know it--”

“Tony Stark.”

Doctor Strange nodded and spoke unintelligibly for a couple minutes more. With finality, he closed the book and looked to Tony. “It is done.”

Tony cocked his head, confused at how non-dramatic the experience had been. “You’re not going to take my blood, or something?”

“What is it with people and their fascination with blood and death?” Doctor Strange scoffed.

Tony answered, “We like the excuse to indulge our morbid curiosity,” except he said it without meaning to; it just tumbled out of his mouth. 

Wong smiled. The air in the room change somehow--it was now less stifling. “I bet right now you’re thinking about having one of those pies Mrs. Parker makes.”

“No, they’re terrible!” Tony exclaimed and it took him by surprise. He’d never say such a thing about Mae Parker, even if it was true. “Oh no… It can’t be…”

“Yet, it is--”

“That means that Steve is--”

“I imagine he’s waking up somewhere nearby and is very confused. You should go to him.” He said it with a sense of kindness Tony never expected to hear from the man.

Tony took a deep breath in and picked up his hat from where it was sitting on the table. “Thank you,” he said, to both of them, too overwhelmed to think much about it. His thoughts were telling him to _go, go, go_ and _Steve_ , but he was still uneasy and questioning. This couldn’t have happened.

“Don’t thank me yet,” the doctor said. 

He made no other farewell as Tony walked out, almost running through the front door. It was still daylight outside and the sun distracted him for just a second until he heard a commotion just across the road.

A very familiar looking man was greeting the people of Timely with a confused expression. Steve no longer had his sheriff’s badge, but otherwise he looked exactly the same as the day he died--right down to the splotch of red blood that had seeped into his vest. Tony looked right at him and for a few fine moments knew only happiness to see his face. He was so _alive_ , even if he was confused at everyone who was coming to speak to him. From this far away, Tony could almost sense the beating of his heart and the air moving through his lungs. He wanted nothing more than to run and take Steve firmly into his arms, to _feel_ those things instead of just imagine them.

But he couldn’t.

Timely was different than most places--even the doctor had said as much--but it wasn’t that different. No one would tolerate the way Tony wanted to hold Steve. No one would tolerate the things Tony wanted to say to Steve.

Least of all, Steve.

“Tony!” Steve called once he recognized him. “They’re telling me I was dead.” His voice carried across the town, drawing even more people to step outside or look out their windows. 

One step at a time, Tony walked closer to Steve, savoring how every footfall made more and more of his features clear. The sandiness of his hair, the jut of his chin, the color of his eyes--all of it was slowly revealed to Tony. 

He had done the right thing.

The world stopped. “Is it true?” Steve asked him, and _only_ him, even if half the town was grumbling about the miracle in front of him. 

_Yes_ , Tony thought _, it’s true. You’re alive again_. But that wasn’t just it. There was even more that was true. _I love you. I loved you since I met you. Even if you only thought of me as a drunk, I loved you. I loved you in death, and now it’s enveloped me._

Those words would destroy him. He couldn’t say them, so he gave a small, tight nod, and walked past Steve to the workshop. 

* * *

The excitement around the old sheriff’s return generated enough confusion in the town to make it easier for Tony to slip out that night. He carried only what he could manage on his back and on his horse. He didn’t have much of a plan besides leave, and the next train through town wasn’t until Monday. 

‘As far as he could go’ ended up only being a few miles until he heard the sound of hooves rapidly approaching behind him. 

“Stop!” Steve called. His voice was distinguishing enough that Tony could tell even over the sound of their horses and through the distance. Tony judged he couldn’t outrun him without taking the time to don the Iron Man armor--he was stuck. He slowed to a walk and waited for Steve to catch up with him.

He kept his eyes on the moonlit horizon when Steve approached.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, far angrier than Tony would have expected. 

Tony said nothing. That was his plan--he couldn’t be incriminated if he didn’t say a word.

“Why won’t you speak to me?” There was a note of hysteria in Steve’s voice that Tony was sure he had never heard before. 

Tony wanted nothing more than to soothe it. He couldn’t.

Steve took that as his own answer. He asserted, “It is my return from death. You believe it unnatural.” The tone of his voice indicated that he might have agreed with.

Tony didn’t. A world with Steve was a world that was righted.

“You know, I didn’t ask for this.”

“No. I did.” The words came to the forefront of Tony’s mouth before he could stop them. 

He saw Steve’s head turn towards him out of his peripheral vision. “What did you say?” Steve asked, as if the wind on the dirt had spoken and not Tony.

“I asked for you to live again.” Tony couldn’t _not_ say it. He was not sure how he ever thought he would remain silent if given the chance to talk to Steve again. “I was given the opportunity to bring you back, and I took it.”

Steve was silent. Tony finally stole a glance at him and saw how the moonlight illuminated his hair. He had changed from his blood stained clothes. Without the blue vest and his sheriff’s badge, he didn’t look much like how Tony remembered him. Somehow though, Steve looked more like himself.

“I don’t regret it,” Tony said, barely a whisper against the wind.

Steve was looking right at him and Tony found he couldn’t wretch his eyes from Steve’s. It didn’t matter that it was dark--they called to him. “How?” Steve asked.

“It’s a long story.” That wasn’t a lie. “Turns out Wong knows magic, and has a friend who thought I'd be amenable to giving up my ability to lie to bring you back to life.”

Steve didn’t believe it. “Why?” he asked, as if he couldn’t possibly fathom Tony’s quiet easy choice.

This was it. This was the moment Tony couldn’t run from. He would have to tell Steve the truth, and he’d be lucky if Steve only decided to turn around and return to Timely without a word. “Because I love you,” he explained, pained to have to say the words aloud. “And I couldn’t bear living in a world without you.” He turned away from Steve and waited for his reaction. 

“You said you couldn’t lie.” Steve sounded hurt.

Tony refused to look at him. “I can’t. Not anymore.”

“I don’t understand,” Steve said as he brought his horse to a halt. "Then why are you leaving Timely?”

Steve’s abrupt stop caught Tony off guard. He paused and gently turned the horse to face Steve. “Can’t really feel that way and live in Timely, you know?”

Steve’s brow furrowed and he sat up straighter in his saddle. “But I did it for years.”

It was Tony’s opportunity to squint at him, confused and disoriented. “You cannot mean….” He trailed off without a way to finish.

“I don’t know when it happened. I just know that sometime in between the first and the seventh time I carried you home from the saloon, I fell in love with you.” Steve’s eyes were on something just over Tony’s shoulder.

It was as if the world stopped. The wind stopped blowing and the crickets stopped chirping. Tony forgot there was a horse underneath him, and that there was dirt underneath that horse, and anything underneath that. He watched Steve’s face and waited for him to move his eyes just enough so that Steve can see him. “Steve....” he prompted when Steve doesn’t. 

That broke the spell, and Steve looked at him. “So you see, I think it’d be a good idea if you came back to Timely,” he said. “Red Wolf is living in my old quarters. I could use a place to lay my head.”

Tony nodded his head. He was not sure how _wise_ that idea was, but he wanted it deep in his bones. “I’d be very amenable to that, despite everything that could go wrong.”

Steve nodded once in response and let out a deep breath. “Good,” he said as he turned his horse around. “Good.”

Tony fell into place beside him. They walked in silence towards the town while Tony thought through everything. He decided to voice his biggest fear. “I don’t know how strong this spell is. And I don’t know what that means.”

“I’ll be kind and won’t ask you any questions until we know,” Steve told him. The word _we_ felt very significant. _We_ meant Steve was here and his heart was beating. 

He reached out to Steve. He couldn't get close enough to touch him, but Steve saw his arm move and stretched his so that they could lock hands. The warmth of Steve’s very alive skin seared Tony, and guided him home.


End file.
